Son mis esperanzas
by Alikma
Summary: ¿Que pensaba Kaoru aquella noche en que Kenshin patió a Kioto? Sean amables, es mi primer fic.


Son mis esperanzas  
  
Te vas frente a mis ojos  
Como agua que deja  
El río de tu ausencia  
Y mis promesas  
  
Te veo alejarte, el estanque está lleno de luciérnagas, pero no puedo ver su luz. Aun recuerdo cuando tu no estabas, estaba sola. Contigo llegaron los amigos y el único alumno que tengo y prometí entrenar. Aunque también le di un hogar, casa y comida.  
  
Cayendo entre mis manos  
se ahoga mi alma  
Es la lluvia que a brotado de esta pena  
  
Caigo, no me puedo mantener en pie. Los sollozos me hacen temblar, pero no me importa. Las lagrimas que brotan de mis ojos son como una gruesa lluvia que no se detiene ni aminora. ¿Por qué debería?. Mira las lágrimas caer, junto con ellas van mis sueños.  
  
Es solo el viento  
Que sopla en mi mirar,  
Tantos recuerdos  
Que ya no puedo olvidar.  
  
Desahogarme, es todo lo que necesito, ¿recuerdas cuando conocimos a Sanosuke? El lío que tuvimos, él te quería retar, Kenshin. Y tu debiste aceptar el reto, sufriendo por dentro. Sí, yo sé que sufrías, porque cuando tu lo haces, yo lo hago contigo. ¿Cuándo conocimos a Megumi? Ella me da celos ¿sabes?. Simplemente corre a tirarse a tus brazos, mientras yo me escondo tras una mascara, por vergüenza... no, lo hago por miedo al rechazo.  
  
Cuantas veces el dolor  
A caído sobre mi  
Y ha roto tu corazón por nada.  
  
También recuerdo cuando caí en una profunda depresión. Fue por ti, porque me di cuenta que nunca podrás amarme como yo a ti, porque nunca dejas de decirme "Kaoru-dono", porque me vez como algo a lo que debes proteger. Ya no soy una niña ¿sabes? He pasado mi vida entera sola. Sí, aunque no lo creas me he visto en la necesidad de madurar con tan sólo 8 años. Por eso me comporto como una niña cuando tu estás conmigo, recupero la infancia perdida con solo oír tu vos o ver tu rostro. Con mi decaimiento te arrastre conmigo, desde entonces juré no encerrarme más, no dejaría que te preocuparas por mí nuevamente, no de nuevo.  
  
Cuantas veces la ilusión  
Se a querido ir de aquí  
Y una solución de amor la calma.  
  
Y si hoy no sale el sol  
  
Te amaré de más  
Para mojarnos intensamente  
No importa si estamos  
Bajo la lluvia.  
  
Más de una vez todo pareció perdido, pero siempre creí que lo mejor era mantener la calma, la cual se acabó justo el día en que te encontraste con el señor Saito. Sabía que te ibas, pero mantuve la calma, pero no pude disimularlo mucho, todos estabamos nerviosos. Pero yo te sigo amando, por más que busque motivos para odiarte, no pude, incluso me agrada Battousai, no me importa tu pasado. Sigo pensando razones para odiarte, pero cada vez que pienso en alguna, esta se transforma en otra para quererte.  
  
Las gotas que han quedado  
Mojando tus huellas  
Hoy solo se han llevado tus promesas  
Es todo un gran vacío  
Que hiere mi alma  
Es la lluvia que ha brotado de esta pena  
  
Y yo sigo aquí, derramando lagrimas de dolor, de angustia, por ti, por mi estúpida vida, nada... solo oscuridad, eso queda de mi vida, no... en eso se transformó hace solo instantes. Espero que recuerdes que me prometiste regresar. No, estoy segura que no lo harás, pero ese "nos vemos" me da una pequeña esperanza. Tal vez me sirva para engañarme a mi misma. Para hacerme creer que volverá por mí, algún día. MENTIRA, solo consigo hacerme daño. Con este pensamiento mi llanto se intensifica, no creí que esto fuera capaz, pero lo fue, lágrimas y más lágrimas fluyen por mi rostro, mientras preguntas se repiten en mi mente ¿por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Es porque no le importamos? ¿Cree que soy débil? ¿Por eso se marchó?  
  
Te fuiste sin pensar  
Que has dejado mi piel en medio  
De la lluvia y hoy vuelve la noche a caer  
  
¿Por qué no piensas en lo que me haces? ¿Es que acaso vas a seguir haciéndome daño? ¿Hasta cuando? Más de una vez me consolaste sin saber que tú eres el causante de mi sufrimiento. Luego de darme cariño te marchas, para dejarme nuevamente en la soledad, en la oscuridad, sin tu luz, la que alegraba los días en el dojo. Nada queda ya, solo la noche que me rodea y silencio, solo se oyen mis sollozos. No queda nada más aquí, debo aprender. Siempre me dejan sola, primero mis padres y ahora tu, mi amado Kenshin.  
  
Vuelvo al dojo con paso lento, mi llanto se a detenido, mis ojos están secos de lagrimas. Ya no más, dije que nunca volvería a llorar, lo juré ante la tumba de mi madre, pero soy débil, solo soy una mujer que llora por un amor imposible pero real. Me paro en la puerta, allí están, Sanosuke y Yahiko en la puerta, ¿Me están esperando? No importa, no estoy de ánimos para dar explicaciones. Agacho la mirada y me dispongo a entrar, pero Sanosuke me detiene el paso. Me toma de los hombros, mi kimono está todo mojado por las lágrimas. - ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta mirando su mano mojada. - Son mis esperanzas... - digo mientras me suelto y me dirijo a mi cuarto, deseando al entrar verte jugar con Ayame y Suzume mientras lavas la ropa. Voy a mi refugio, mi oscuridad. 


End file.
